


午後时间

by quarkocean



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Tieria Erde/Lockon Stratos
Kudos: 1





	午後时间

BGM：SPITZ/空も飛べるはす

Just as a little remark

办理完入籍手续，大概是两个小时后的事。

感觉不到，时间正在流淌。仿佛生命正走近一个终点，走向另一个开始。  
从此，命运将和他深深结合。  
又或许是这份真实来得太早太快太不真实，提耶利亚甚至不敢相信这是真的——哪怕紧紧握住身边那双无比温暖的大手也找不到的实感。  
貌似是登记的淡季整个午后只有提耶利亚和洛克昂，负责人慢吞吞的完成了所有手续后抱着一本厚书继续大睡，空房间剩下两人的背影。  
“提耶利亚，走了。”温柔的声音呼唤着自己，洛克昂一手提起并不多的行李，另一手拥住提耶利亚。

<好像是在梦里，被云端拥住的幸福感。>

半小时的短途步行走到月台，距离发车还有一段时间，两人找了最后一排长椅坐下，可以感觉到身边的人习惯性的环住了他的肩膀。  
提耶利亚喜欢这种感觉，被小心翼翼保护着，宛如承诺永远都不会离开的誓词。  
他没有问洛克昂去哪里，从离职，准许，入籍，远行，真是过得太快太顺。仿佛时间如雪在眼前飘了飘，现在就被拉开了帘幕。那天洛克昂只是跑过来叫提耶利亚收拾下行李。但提耶利亚整理完东西后才发现根本没有什么可以带走的，行李箱算是不大的，提耶利亚在旅行箱里放了几件衣物还有一两本书——纯粹是为了加重分量罢了，不然拎起来那过于轻的箱子会让人有短途旅行的感觉，而不是共度生活。  
但是洛克昂替提耶利亚拿起箱子时不觉苦笑了下，从他那迷惑的表情提耶似乎明白——  
他是真爱我的。  
延误了一个小时的列车终于入站，听说是前几站的轨道出了事故，月台的骚动难免起起伏伏。可是提耶利亚却觉得无论等多久，能离开这里就好。  
拥有太多不愉快的回忆即使是与洛克昂相遇的地方。  
不知是不是延时的原因，车厢里的乘客少得可怜。两人找了靠窗的座位，提耶倚着洛克昂的肩膀刚坐下，唇间被柔软的轻啄，抬起头，洛克昂淡淡的微笑着，一脸满足感，提耶利亚的心跳忽然加快，一如回到初次互通心意的那一刻。  
“新婚之吻？”  
“大概，谁知道。”  
说罢，洛克昂抚着提耶利亚的头发，指尖触碰到肌肤的触觉，一直一直延伸到内心深处。  
望着车窗外缓慢流转的风景，提耶利亚不禁有些迷醉了。  
时值初春，向南蜿蜒的视线，染井吉野一重一重反向加重色调，粉色的一片，打开车窗，细小的花瓣就迫不及待的飞了进来，藏于发丝上，目及的地方是那样的柔和。未若是轨道相接的实感，连洛克昂也以为这是在梦境中才有的场面。  
“比去年早盛开的樱花呢。”  
“是吗。”提耶利亚好像是在回答洛克昂却似是而非。他注视着樱瓣，下一秒他毫不犹豫的将花瓣吞噬了下去。

和想象中几乎是相似的，终点站停靠在最尽头的南方小岛。  
三面环海的无名岛屿，被大片的绿林拥住，春日里，随风影动的树叶，每一次吹拂都传动着不可言说的静谧。  
仿佛是初到的拓荒者，此时此刻这座岛屿只有两人的存在。  
把握着最好的时机，扣起十指，洛克昂没有说话。提耶利亚知道恋人最喜欢用这种方式来考验自己，可无一一次不是轻易落入他那甜蜜的温柔陷阱，于是他只好抢先一步说。  
“猜猜我在想什么。”  
“还用说吗。”扬起的眉毛，带着几分感性，洛克昂扣紧恋人的手，无比庄重的亲吻了提耶利亚的上额，再在他耳边低语。  
是那一句很老很久的话却什么都抵不过那三个字。恒久的爱语。  
“我爱你。”  
让提耶利亚无法推开的理由是，在耳畔那么清晰的呼吸声，若说是平凡的恋人并不会感觉到珍贵，但经历过生离死别的他们必定会弥足珍惜。  
脸庞霎时像烧起来般滚烫，提耶利亚很不好意思的把头埋入洛克昂的怀中，力图掩饰现在这份太过幸福的心情。  
“累了吗？”洛克昂突然打起了公主抱，提耶利亚惊呆住了。  
“洛克昂！”“快放我下来！”  
“为什么。”洛克昂邪邪的笑着不愿放手。  
一向孤高的内在被窥视的一干二净，羞耻感顿时充满了提耶利亚的心。他索性放弃了挣扎，只是不敢看着洛克昂，两手不经意间环住了他的脖颈。  
他的心里有一点点开心。

走了不久能看见一幢小别墅，不算太大太奢侈，听说是从前管理森林人员的住所，时间久了，这里的森林也就无人照看了，又没有独一无二的风景，根本没有什么人会来这座小岛。  
虽说经久未用，小房子中的布局一直维持得很好，看得出第一任主人是一位欧洲艺术的狂热爱好者，不管从装饰，家具都仿制了欧化的风格。  
将提耶利亚轻轻放在柔软的天鹅绒大床上，生怕用力一点就会伤害到他。紫色的头发散乱的压在两耳边，洛克昂耐心的替提耶整理好，嘴角浅浅的弯起。  
“你，对谁都是那么温柔。”提耶利亚克制住句尾疑问的语气，却听来依然有几分高傲的口气。  
觉得恋人害羞的样子非常可爱，吃醋的模样更是如此，洛克昂早知道提耶利亚在期待什么。  
“我的世界除了你以外还有别的什么人吗，……提耶利亚？”轻松的压制住提耶的小脾气，看出他又有几分倦意，原本想多做些什么的洛克昂贴心的为提耶利亚掖上被子，一直陪在他旁边到他睡着。

<如果一辈子只能选择一次，  
如果一辈子只能爱你。>

对于自己竟然有那么矫情想法的洛克昂不禁觉得心内有几分哀伤与痛楚。  
它们却在心中轻泛起一阵涟漪就消失的无影无踪，很快像甜美的美梦令人上瘾，微醺的幸福感代替了不安，使人变得强大，变得无所畏惧。  
洛克昂牵起提耶利亚的手，仿效着在指间亲吻。

原本听说小岛上是多雨的，没想到一连几天阳光毫不吝啬的给予着。睁开眼睛看到的是从厚厚的窗帘缝中逃进来的暖光，下午夕阳前亦是包容着所有的红日之光。  
提耶利亚蜷缩在洛克昂的怀中醒来，贴身的衣物质地柔和，马上发现恋人在偷看自己的睡颜时，提耶利亚很不高兴的捶打洛克昂的胸口。可洛克昂却用一句‘小懒虫’彻底回敬了他。也许还没有从长时间绷紧神经随时备战的情绪中恢复过来，提耶利亚一下子不知道该说什么才好。  
一看到恋人无措而慢慢紧张的表情，洛克昂立刻后悔了方才的玩笑，意识到自己有些太过头了，连忙哄起了恋人。拂过他的头发，“别勉强自己，说不出口也没关系。”  
“真的没关系。”  
不知道究竟做了什么，但在软软的大床上一腻就是好几个钟头。作为‘赔罪’，提耶利亚捏着洛克昂的脸做鬼脸，可不管怎么变，精致的五官依然给人极为柔和的感觉，提耶利亚不禁觉得好笑起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“提耶利亚。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还是不戴眼镜更漂亮吧。”  
大概是被洛克昂的话惊吓到，提耶利亚伸手想拿矮桌上的眼镜，突然腹部传来的饥饿声，告诉两人午餐时间到了。  
要花多少功夫才能忍住好笑，洛克昂拼命掩饰住了。随便换上了外衣，洛克昂抱起恋人走出了卧室。  
刚来时去看过酒窖，储藏了不少红酒，食物也暂且不用担心。  
由彩色琉璃折射的阳光转成了彩虹般一道一道宛如从天而降。只是吃了一点点洛克昂还没有过足瘾还没有喂他喝酒提耶利亚就懒洋洋的对洛克昂说，  
“一起出去吧，难得是晴天。”  
确实是，珍贵无比的午后时间。

意外的发现是小别墅后有一个不算太小的花园，也许往昔曾有孩子居住的关系，有一片小足球场大小的草坪，给养充足的关系吧，生长的不算糟糕。  
时不时会有粉色的樱花飘过来，按七日的花期来算，北方的樱花正值繁盛，而南方的樱花最终走向了凋零。一年一次的生命即将结束。  
一开始坐在草地上的，提耶利亚靠着洛克昂的肩，洛克昂绕过肩抱着提耶，偶尔也会有不成段落的简单对话。  
不知什么时候就躺了下来，就好像不知什么时候便表白了心意，或许这就是被人们称为奇迹。  
任凭倾斜的阳光慵慵散散射下几缕，照在身上是春日独有的烂漫，甚至马上就许愿永远这样该有多好。  
提耶利亚枕在洛克昂的手臂上，有肌肉的厚度与质感，他是在清楚不过洛克昂用这双手一直在守护着自己。  
“阿雷路亚说我把你绑走了，可我倒不觉得。”  
“那么？”  
“我应该带你走不是吗？”

<要和你在一起，去很遥远的地方，没有人能找带到的居所，终此一生。>

“是不是有点像……私奔？”  
消遣时光似的自问自答，两人相视一下就默契的笑了起来。提耶利亚侧过身更靠近洛克昂，阳光的温度和恋人的体温完全融合在一块，教人无法辨清，远离尘嚣与机械的室外，连空气也跟着变的清澈到处充满香甜的果香。  
“接吻吧。”  
请给我温柔的吻。  
到头来他们还是只能重复着时淡时浓的吻来表达胸中的爱意，转换着角度，轻触的双唇，试探性的舌尖，提耶利亚早早把主动权交给了洛克昂，一旦吻起来便无法保持冷静，他害怕自己的失控所以由着恋人就好。  
湿嗒嗒的水声渐渐响起，也许意识到在午后暖洋洋的阳光下太不自然，两人停下了进一步的动作。  
“就这样把你弄得乱七八糟有些舍不得。”  
不知为何，有泪流满面的冲动。对恋人的细心非常感动，在这一刻提耶利亚决定放弃内心所有的坚持，原本将他困束的无形枷锁终于被解开了。  
“你一定要把这些都说出来吗，洛克昂·斯特拉托斯。”  
听得出提耶利亚的高兴，却用了异常高傲的语调，洛克昂实在忍不住，俯下身向提耶利亚偷了一个吻。  
不愿把身体的份量交由提耶利亚承受，洛克昂支起身体。  
提耶利亚抓着洛克昂的背，无法松手。

早春的阳光撩醒潜在意识中的眠觉，却无法真正入眠。提耶利亚躺在洛克昂身边，满是光芒的天空略微刺眼，忍不住伸出手遮挡，却不愿就这样失去阳光。  
忽然在指尖有冰凉的触感，提耶利亚抬手一看——一枚银制的戒指在暖光下的光芒格外夺目，却毫不给人束缚的感觉。  
“一入完籍就想给你的，可是气氛不对，在列车上看到你赏樱的模样……”  
“就等到现在？”  
“嗯。”  
“很漂亮的戒指。”没有任何装饰，但因为带在无名指上被赋予了更特殊的意义。  
“让我等得太久了。”这样轻佻调侃的话提耶利亚实在不忍心说出口，看着恋人认真的表情，伴随春日独有的暖风一遍遍刻入心脏。

希望时间能停止流动，希望四季就停留在春季，每日如沐浴在温暖的林海以及那份深刻到永远的爱。  
所想要珍惜的事物不过如此。  
哪怕是微不足道的愿望，是那样的渺小或说是遥不可及，提耶利亚打心眼里希望它能实现。  
抓住洛克昂的手，主动给予一个甜蜜之吻。在恋人露出惊讶的表情之前，提耶利亚带着满是幸福的心情在洛克昂怀中渐渐睡去。

END  
2009-3-26


End file.
